Jingle Bells
by Mikotonya
Summary: Joyeux Noël à vous. Un "petit" OS en cette période de cadeau et d'amour ! HPDM


Jingle bells

**24 décembre 2012**

-Harry, Honey... Ne fais pas la tête.

-Mais ça sera la première fois...

Draco prit le visage contrit d'Harry entre ses mains et lui posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres boudeuses. Malgré sa forte volonté de montrer à son aimé qu'il était définitivement vexé, Harry ne pu résister à la bouche tentatrice de Draco. Ce dernier esquissa alors un sourire mais ceci réveilla la contrariété du survivant.

-Non c'est trop facile Dray ! Tu va me planter pour Noël ! Notre 15éme Noël !

-Harry... Je n'ai pas le choix et tu le sais très bien... Ne me laisse pas partir en me faisant la tête.

Cependant, le brun ne répondit pas et s'enferma immédiatement dans un mutisme. Quand au blond, il soupira lourdement avant de prendre la valise posée à coté de lui.

Draco tenta un sourire mais malheureusement, il se heurta à nouveau à un mur. Finalement, il quitta leur petite maison.

Harry s'avachit lourdement sur le canapé, le regard braqué sur la porte qui venait de se fermer sur son amour.

Cela faisait 25ans que le survivant et l'aristocrate se connaissaient. 10Ans de haine, 5ans de cohabitation et au final, 10 ans d'amour passionné.

Cependant, cette année devait une année spécial car Harry avait quelque chose de prévu depuis 3mois. Et il voulait faire de ce Noël, l'un des plus beau de leur vie commune.

C'est pour cela que quand Harry se sentit comme abandonné lorsque le blond lui avait dit, lors de leur repas habituel, qu'il devait partir en urgence le soir même pour une situation de crise. En effet, Draco Malfoy avait entreprit de redorer le blason de son nom et avait créer, au départ seul, son entreprise, basé sur sa passion des potions. Petit à petit, il s'était spécialisé dans la composition d'onguents et d'aides pharmacologiques. C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui, son empire était devenu la référence dans tout les hôpitaux du monde sorcier, et même chez les particuliers, qu'importe leur budget, leurs situations sociales. Pour Draco, tout le monde avait le droit aux soins.

Ainsi, une nouvelle maladie était apparue et les maîtres potions cherchaient désespérément un remède. L'ancien aristocrate devait alors partir en urgence car les sorciers russes avaient une offre à lui proposé concernant des ingrédients qui pourraient entrer dans la compositions de la potion. Malheureusement, le temps était compté, et Draco ne pouvait le laisser filer. Il avait derrière des gens qui comptaient sur lui.

Harry, au final, comprenait parfaitement le départ de son aimé. Il était juste profondément attristé de se dire qu'il allait passer son premier Noël depuis longtemps, seul.

Il alluma d'un geste de baguette la cheminée sur laquelle trônait des photos du couple, d'autre de leurs amis en communs, ainsi que les personnes cher à leur cœur mais disparus.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry posa ses yeux sur leur grand album photos. Il le fit lévita et le posa sur ses genoux déjà recouvert de son plaid favori, tricoté main par Molly.

A la première page, il vit la photo de leur premier noël après Poudlard. Il y avait alors deux photo, qu'ils avaient décider de regrouper au final. En effet, lors de ce premier Noël de 1997, le monde sorcier venait à peine de sortir de la grande guerre, et les séquelles étaient encore fraîche. Ce ne fut pas le meilleur noël du coté des deux hommes, mais ce fut le noël des révélations.

**24 décembre 1997**

-Harry mon chéri, tu reprendra un peu de dinde j'espère ? Nous l'avons choisis bien grosse cette année, tu as besoin de te remplumer un peu.

Molly venait de tendre une nouvelle assiette de viande au jeune homme, en essayant de sourire le plus naturellement possible. Malgré tout, la chaise vide aux coté de George n'avait pas était enlevé cette année. Les Weasley avait préféré, au moins pour cette année, la laisser ici, en souvenir.

-Merci Molly

Répondit simplement Harry. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais cela faisait tellement plaisir à la femme qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

A la fin du dîner, toute la famille commençait à se réunir autour du grand sapin richement décoré. Hermione discutait tranquillement avec Ron et Harry se sentit un peu exclu.

-Harry ?

Se dernier se retourna et croisa le regard vert de Ginny. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils se tournèrent ensemble vers la petite assemblée.

-Excusez moi tout le monde, mais Ginny et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

Tout en disant cela, il passa un main sur l'épaule de la petite sœur Weasley. Tous se sont mis à sourire de toute leur dents, à l'exception de Ron et Hermione qui se jetèrent de petit coups d'œil inquiets.

-Nous vous écoutons mes enfants. Répondit Arthur qui avait prit sa femme entre ses bras.

-Molly, Arthur, je suis désolé de vous apprendre cela comme ça mais... Ginny et moi n'avons jamais était ensemble... Je... J'aime les hommes...

Un long silence s'ensuit où seul les grésillements des guirlandes électriques moldu ramenaient par Arthur se faisaient entendre.

Malgré leurs grandes décéptions, les Weasley avaient accepté Harry comme il était. Ils prirent en souvenir de cette nuit de libération en photos, pour que le survivant n'oublie jamais qu'il ferait toujours partit de la famille.

Au final, la nouvelle s'était répandu comme une traînée de poudre les jours suivants.

Quand à Draco, son premier noël après la guerre était loin de ressembler à ce qu'il avait connu auparavant. La profusion, le luxe et les nombreux cadeaux n'étaient plus. Ses parents étaient en prison. Il ne passa cependant pas son réveillon seul car ses précieux amis étaient venu, eux aussi séparés de leurs parents pour passé la soirée ensemble. Ainsi, ils ne furent pas seuls avec leurs souvenirs et leurs tristesses.

-Les amis, je vous remercie tous d'être là ce soir. J'avais redouté que vous refuseriez tous mon invitation.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises Dray. Nous sommes des Serpentard certes, mais nous sommes une famille depuis le début.

Blaize Zabini venait de prendre la paroles en posant son bras d'ébène sur l'épaule de son ami blond. Ce dernier lui sourit comme il pouvait mais cela suffis.

-Et puis, tu as quelque chose à nous dire ce soir n'est ce pas ?

Draco hocha la tête, son visage redevenu sérieux.

-J'espère que ce je vais vous dire ce soir restera entre nous, et que malgré tout, vous resterez prêts de moi.

-Nous t'écoutons Dray, mais sache qu'en ce qui me concerne, je resterai toujours là. Rajouta Pansy Parkinson.

-Malgré la réputation qui me précédé à Poudlard, je vous annonce que je n'ai jamais touché une femme de ma vie...

-Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que toi, tu es puceau Dray ?! Hurla dramatiquement Théodore Nott.

Cependant, ce dernier ne releva pas, sachant pertinemment que ce comédien dans l'âme aimait la tragédie.

-Malheureusement pour toi Théo, tu ne pourra pas me chambrer la dessus car c'est totalement faux.

Le blond s'arrêta alors, un sourire en coin, en laissant ses amis réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de dire. Une dizaine de secondes passèrent quand soudain :

-Oh mon dieu ! Draco, ne me dis pas que... que... tenta d'articuler Goyle.

-Oui. Répondit il simplement.

Et le blond attendit.

Ne fut il pas sa surprise lorsque tout ses amis se ruèrent sur lui, le congratulant.

En effet, ils le savaient, pour la plupart, mais n'osaient en parler car ils savaient aussi de qui il était question.

**24 décembre 1998**

-Ecoute mon pote, il faut que je te prévienne avant qu'on aille chez moi...

Quand Ron appelait Harry de ce maniére, il savait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la suite de la phrase. Il le regarda avec méfiance mais lui indiqua d'une légére inclination de tête qu'il l'écoutait.

-Tu sais que depuis que Herm' est à la faculté de droit sorciére, elle cotoie fréquemment Blaize Théodore Nott...

-Je ne m'en rappelle que trop bien Ron... Ca a été l'une de causes de vos nombreuses disputes d'ailleurs. Et j'était au milieu

Ron rougit violement à cette petite pique mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Harry. Au départ, le jeune homme avait été particuliérement jaloux de voir sa fiancée fréquenter trop longtemps un ex serpentard.

-Hum oui, encore désolé pour ça... Mais là n'est pas vraiment ce que j'allait te dire.

Le brun tiqua discrétement sur le mot « vraiment » employé.

-Je t'écoute.

-Cette année, Herm' voudrait passer sur nos années de guerre avec les serpentards, et veut absolument entérer la hache de guerre. Elle dit qu'ils ne sont plus comme avant et...

-Attend... Ils sont ?

Ron avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau en se rendant compte qu'il avait vendu la méche trop tot. Pas qu'il était enjoué à l'idée de passer noel avec les serpentards, mais Hermione lui avait bien dis de prendre des pincettes avec Harry.

-Ron... Dit Harry sur un ton dur.

-Désolé mon pote, mais cette année, on va passer noel avec l'équipe des serpentard survivants au complet de notre promo...

**24 décembre 1999**

La nuit commencée à doucement poindre le bout de son nez, amenant avec elle les milliards de lumiére de la rue du square grimmault. Le quartier était en effet particuliérement décoré pour noel, et Harry adorait ce spectacle.

Cependant, c'était la deuxiéme année qu'il ne voulait absolument pas rejoindre ses amis pour célébrer cette fête. Et pour cause, le petit groupe de serpentard sera encore de la partie. Pas qu'il n'avait pas réussi à sympathiser avec quelques uns, comme le fameux Théodore Nott donc Hermione n'avait pas arrêter de faire l'appologie, ou Blaize Zabini qui se relevait être un excellent compagnon de beuverie. Il avait même étonnement apprécié la simplicité de Goyle et encore plus la spontanéité et la malice de Parkinson. C'était ce que Hermione avait appelé : La magie de Noël.

Mais Harry était convaincu que même le pére noel en personne n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour l'aider à apprécier la simple présence de Malfoy, qui avait été totalement infecte.

Seulement avec lui qui plus est. Il avait quelque peu ignoré Hermione qui lui avait rendu la pareil, mais c'était très bien entendu avec Seamus et Finnigan. Ron avait fait un effort pour lui souhaite un joyeux noel, ce qu'il avait eu en retour d'ailleurs, mais rien d'autre.

Harry lui, avait été comme un pestiféré en sa présence. Pire qu'à Poudlard.

Voilà pourquoi le survivant n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner à l'abatoir cette année. Cependant, il n'allait pas en réchapper et il le savait. S'il ne montrait pas le bout de son nez d'ici la prochaine demi-heure, Harry était sur qu'il allait voir débarquer Hermione pour le faire venir de force.

Alors autant garder la tête haute et venir de sois-meme.

**24 décembre 2000**

-Et bien et bien, Harry Potter est en avance cette année dites moi !

-Joyeux noel à toi aussi Malfoy...

-Que ton enjoué tu emploies lorsque c'est pour me dire cela Potter, j'en suis profondément blessé.

Pourquoi donc Harry avait l'espoir que cette année de ne pas subir les railleries de cette peste de Malfoy ? Hermione et même Ron lui avait assuré que cette année sera meilleure que les précédentes.

Et voilà qu'à peine rentré, cette fouine lui avait sauté dessus pour l'emmerder, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Mais il y avait une seule chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, personne ne disait rien et ne faisait que sourire et rire comme des idiots à chaque fois qu'il recevait une pique du serpentard en chef ?

Ces vert et argent était définitivement trop bizarre...

Harry s'était alors approché de la table pour se servir un verre de wisky pur feu pour supporter la soirée, (il avait même l'impression de devenir chaque année un peu plus alcoolique) quand Blaize s'approcha à pas de velour prêt de lui.

Il sursauta tant cet homme pouvait être discret et le salua gentiment.

-Comment va tu cette année Harry ? Pas trop dur d'être l'un des plus jeune Auror ?

-Que veut tu Blaize, ils disent tous que j'ai ça dans le sang.

Ce dernier ne lui répondit qu'avec un rire très discret.

-Tu sais Harry, je crois que Draco t'aimes bien malgré tout.

Le brun faillit s'étouffer dans son verre à cette révélation. Et Blaize l'avait dis sur un ton tellement normal, que cela avait l'air encore plus incroyable.

Il ne resista pas cependant la seconde suivant à éclater d'un rire bruyant qui fit retourner tout les invités vers lui.

-A peine 9h30 et déjà saoul. Il est beau notre sauveur ! S'exclama Draco.

-Tu vois Zabini, cette petite blague était très drole et on me prend maintenant pour un alcoolique notoire.

-Il faut dire que plus les années passent, plus tu enfiles les verres de Wisky. Dit il dans un sourire

-A qui la faute à ton avis...

**24 décembre 2001**

Qu'est ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie grotesque ?!

Harry était complétement et assurément perdu. Il nageait en pleine confusion, il était tombé dans la quatriéme dimension.

Il était minuit et il était l'heure des cadeaux. Comme chaque année, il avait recu un pull de la part de Molly, un éniéme livre, certe interessant de Hermione, des places de Quidditch venant de Ron, et quelques objets sociers, parfois de provenance douteuse, offert en commun par Blaize et Théodore. Une écharpe en laine provenant d'un animal dont il n'arrivait pas à retenir le nom de la part de Pansy et même Goyle lui offrant un ballotin de chocolat. Seamus, Finnigan et Neville restait sur la, devenue traditionnelle, bouteille de Wisky Pur feu spéciale Harry.

Mais cette année était marquée d'une croix au fer rouge. Draco Malfoy avait offert quelque chose à Harry Potter. Et pas des moindres. Il avait trouvé sous le sapin une petite boite, empaquetée avec délicatesse et dont un nœud en soie rouge fermé le tout. Sur une petite carte était tout simplement marqué d'une écriture lisse :

_« Pour Harry, de la part de Draco »_

Personne n'avait prété attention à cette petite boite discréte, tous occupé à s'échanger de grandes accolades. Harry quand à lui chercha du regard le blond, mais ce dernier l'ignorait superbement. Quelque peu vexée, il décida quand même à ouvrir la boite.

Et devant ses yeux ébahis, pas seulement car le cadeau n'était pas piégé, s'offrait devant lui un magnifique montre à gousset magique où était indiqué les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Elle était en or, incrustée de petits rubis tout autour du cadran, dans lequel était représenté un griffon majestueux qui courait de temps en temps autour des aiguilles.

Harry se dit à ce moment que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse lui offrir.

**24 décembre 2002**

-Alors Harry, tu as l'air particuliérement excitée ce soir. Tu attend avec impatience les cadeaux c'est ça ?

-Pas plus que les autres années Ron, mais toi par contre, tu as l'air d'une pile.

-Héhé, si tu savais mon pote ! Les amis, dit Ron un peu plus fort pour que tout le monde entendent, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer !

Harry était assez étonné de cette soudaine annonce dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Ron n'était pas du genre cachotier mais à chaque noel, il allait de surprise en surprise.

-Je vous annonce que d'ici 6mois, Hermione et moi allons nous marier ! Alors on s'est dit que comme nous devons économiser pour cette date, cette annonce sera notre cadeau de noel pour vous !

A cela, tout le monde se mirent à les huer en cœur avant de partir dans un grand rire collectif. Harry était plus qu'heureux pour ses amis et ne se priva pas pour le montrer. Quand il allait se précipiter sur ses amis, il vit derriére eux Malfoy, le sourire au lévre, tapoter l'épaules de Ron en lui présentant ses félicitations. Il le vit même rougir lorsque Hermione se jeta dans ses bras en le remerciant pour il ne comprenait pas quoi.

Harry croisa alors son regard et sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il recu un nouveau sourire qu'l lui fit retourner l'estomac.

Quand il disait qu'il allait de surprise en surprise chaque année.

**24 décembre 2003**

Malgré la chaleur et la bonne ambiance qui reignait chez les nouveaux mariés, le cœur de Harry lui, n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

-Et bien Potter, tu m'as l'air bien mélancolique ce soir, ca ne te ressemble pas pourtant.

Pansy venait de rejoindre Harry sur le canapé sur lequel il faisait bande à part depuis le début de la soirée.

-Non, je vais très bien. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail ces derniers temps, ce doit être la fatigue.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, un beau jeune homme de 23ans comme toi devrai toujours être en forme pour faire la fête.

Harry ne pu réprimer un sourire devant la tentative desespéré de Pansy pour le sortir de sa déprime. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais il savait très bien ce qui l'avait rendu dans cet état.

-C'est parce que Draco n'est pas là ce soir n'est ce pas ?

Harry se retourna si vite que son coup en craqua.

-Quoi ? Quel est le rapport avec cette face de fouine ?

-Ha Ha ! Tu t'es trahis ! Mon pauvre Harry, tu n'es pas un gryffondor pour rien. Trop prévisible et transparent.

-N'importe quoi ! S'exclama le brun, prit au piége.

-Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi, qu'il te manque cette « tête de fouine ».

-Tu serai la dernière personne à qui je le dirai, petite fouineuse. Dit il en rigolant.

-Ah, si tu me traites de fouineuse c'est que tu dois bien m'aimer finalement, étant donné que les fouines, c'est ton truc.

Et Pansy s'en alla dans un grand éclat de rire sans demander son reste. Quand à Harry, il fixa le mur en souriant tristement. Elle avait raison, cette fouine lui manquait terriblement, allait savoir pourquoi.

Il décida cependant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lever de ce canapé pour se diriger vers Blaize.

-Oh Harry, un verre de Wisky je présume.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et prit la liqueur ambré en remerciant le noir.

-Blaize, toi qui sais tout, tu sais où se trouve Draco par hasard ? Notre compagnie n'est pas assez royal pour sa majesté la fouine ?

L'ex serpentard leva un sourcil sous le ton employé par le survivant. Pansy avait donc raison et il détestait cela.

-Oui, il a dû partir en urgence pour une affaire. Le monde de la potion n'attend pas on dirai.

-Surement...

-C'est sur qu'avec ton niveau, tu pourra jamais comprendre ! S'exclaffa Blaize en tapotant l'épaule de Harry.

Ce dernier lui souria alors, connaissant parfaitement son niveau si médiocre dans cette matiére.

-Mais ne t'inquiéte pas mon petit gryffondor, il ne t'a pas oublié pour autant. Reprit Blaize.

Et tout en disant cela, il lui glissa une petite boite dans la poche de pantalon de Harry. Il décida alors de l'ouvrir tranquillement chez lui, comme une réponse silence au besoin de discrétion que pouvait preuve Malfoy.

**24 décembre 2004**

-Harry, tu va vraiment continuer à faire cette tête d'enterrement toute la soirée ?

-Laisse moi tranquil 'mione. C'était une année pourrie, alors je la finis dignement.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui se passe à la fin ? Celà fais un mois que tu es d'une humeur excécrable ! Ce ne peux pas continuer comme ça alors soit tu m'en parles directement ou bien je le trouverai par moi-même, et sache que ca sera très rapide.

Harry lança un regard noir à son amie mais cette derniére n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionner. Cependant, le brun ne pouvait se résoudre à avouer ce genre de chose à voix haute alors autant laisser le bon plaisir à Hermione de faire marcher ses méningues si performants. Elle n'en sera que plus fiére lorsqu'elle lui prouvera qu'elle a tout compris par elle-même.

Alors nonchalement, il haussa les épaules.

-Très bien, Harry James Potter, puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais m'en charger toute seule.

Hermione se tut alors, réfléchissant à toutes vitesse à la situation actuelle.

Il ne lui fallut que 2min pour qu'elle n'emporte.

-Oh mon dieu Harry ! Mais... ne me dis pas que...

Harry lui jeta un regard desespéré. Elle avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau mais il n'eut pas le courage de se moquer un peu d'elle. Il ne pû que hocher la tête, abattu.

-Je pense que tu devrai aller lui parler.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hermione ! Il n'est pas comme moi, il a quelqu'un et ça n'en vaux pas la peine...

-Je persiste à dire que...

-Non Hermione, laisse tomber. Et s'il te plait, n'en parle à personne...

Cette derniére, frustrée du manque de réaction de son meilleur ami, le laissa là, affalé sur le canapé du salon. Il décida, quelques minutes plus tard, je faire un tour à l'extérieur pour se rafraichir les idées.

En effet, Harry était heureux de revoir Draco pour Noël, mais ce dernier était arrivé avec, à son bras, une beauté glaciale venue de l'Est. Il disait qu'il l'avait invité car il voulait signer un gros contrat avec elle et qu'en Lituanie, invité ses futurs collaborateur à noel était primordial pour cet effet. Mais le brun avait vu cette poupée barbie s'accrocher au bras du blond, encore plus fort que le calamar du lac de Poudlard.

Harry ne supportée plus de ne pas être le centre d'attention de l'artistocrate.

Il était alors dehors, par un temps de -5°depuis 10 minutes, quand il entendit la porte de derriére s'ouvrir. Hermione était encore venue lui faire la morale, il le sentait gros comme une maison.

-Et bien Potter, on fait sa tête de cochon ce soir ?

Son cœur manqua un battement en entendant la voix trainante de Malfoy juste derriére lui. La vapeur qui s'échapper de ses léves venait lui chatouiller le cou et lui donnait des frissons.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux Malfoy.

-A toi rien.

A ces mots, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer mais il ne montra rien de cela.

-Mais toi, tu ne voudrai pas me dire quelque chose ?

Le héros du monde sorcier se retourna brusquement et se retrouva malgré lui à quelques centimétre du visage de Malfoy. Ce dernier le regardait avec un étrange mélange de curiosité et d'un quelque chose qu'il ne voyait que lorsque leurs regards se croisés.

-Je n'ai rien en particulier à te dire. Pas plus que d'habitude.

-Je vois. Répondit il simplement.

Harry observa Draco se mettre à coté de lui, les mains dans les poches, regardait au loin, semblant attendre quelque chose.

Quelques minutes passérent sans qu'aucun des deux ne prennent la parole. Le brun ne supportant plus le silence, ne put s'empêcher de se lancer.

-Elle est mignonne ta petite amie.

-Tu trouves ? Moi je la trouve quelconque. Ce genre de blond, c'est tellement fade.

Harry ne put empêcher un rire discret de s'échapper. Il avait appris avec le temps que Draco aimait se moquer des blondes alors qu'il était le modèle parfait. Sauf qu'en effet, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la couleur de Malfoy unique et parfaite. Lorsqu'on y réfléchissait, il était vrai que tout les autres blonds à côtés n'était rien en comparaison.

-N'empêche, tu l'a choisis.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de s'exclaffer, laissant Harry incrédule. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à cette réaction.

-Un vrai Gryffondor. Ou un cas desespéré, c'est à peu prés pareil. Finit il de dire aprés quelques minutes de silences et de rires alternés.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry n'eut envie que d'une seule chose. De faire taire pour de bon ce blondinet en lui collant ses lévres sur les siennes. Et cela semblait tellement normal. Malgré tout, sa conscience se reveillait à sa chaque fois pour lui rappeler que Draco Malfoy aimait les femmes.

Il vit cependant Draco prendre la direction de la petite maison, en secouant la tête tout en répétant le mot « desespérant » ou « imbécile ».

Sauf que Harry n'y comprenait absolument rien. Il vit alors disparaître derriére la porte, rapidement remplacé par Nott, qui le regardait de son air suffisant. Il le vit également s'approcher de lui, répétant les gestes de son ami.

Théodore se posta devant Harry et, avec sa flegme naturel lui assena :

-Tu es un idiot Potter. On avait tous espéré qu'avec l'âge, ca s'améliore mais au final, non.

-Excuse moi ?

Harry n'aimait pas quand Nott employait ce ton avec lui, le même que Hermione qui lui donné l'impression d'être un enfant qui avait fait une bétise sauf que là, il n'avait rien fait.

-Il m'avait fait promettre de ne jamais te le dire en face parcequ'il aime les défis mais là, ca commence à être long alors je vais le faire, il me remerciera surement plus tard.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Nott ? Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile.

-Harry, Draco est comme toi, il aime les hommes. Cette greluche était sa derniére pièce pour te faire réagir. Malheureusement, il avait raison au fond, tu ne t'interessera surement jamais à lui alors il abandonne.

Et théodore s'en alla s'en attendre la réponse de Harry, ou même lui expliquer un peu plus la situation. Il lui avait laché cela comme une bombe et le laisse désormais se débrouiller avec. Mai elle eut l'effet attendu car elle explosa au fin fond de l'esprit du brun qui se précipita à l'intérieur, en poussant Nott qui venait à peine de franchir la porte.

Il attrapa alors Draco par le bras que tenait fermement la blonde et le fit se retourner vers lui. Tout d'abord surpris de l'air sauvage qui se dégageait de Harry, le serpentard arbora un sourire espiégle et regarda le brun dans les yeux, le mettant au défi.

Il n'en voulait pas à Nott d'avoir tout dit, au contraire. Il lui avait fait comprendre avant de venir ce soir qu'il serai sa derniére chance pour faire comprendre à Harry ses sentiments. Qui de mieux que Théodore pour dire les choses cruement et sans détour.

-Je t'aime Draco, épouse moi ! S'exclama Harry.

Tout le monde se retourna, coupant court à toutes conversations.

L'interpellait ne s'attendait pas, lui à ce genre de déclaration. Ses yeux s'écarquillérent de surprise devant le regard si étonnement franc et sincére du survivant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il partit dans un fou rire. Incapable de tenir debout tant il riait, il se tint au bras de Harry, qui tenait fortement le siens. Quelques secondes aprés, il reprit son souffle en lancant un regard brillant et heureux à celui qui venait de déclarer son amour avant autant d'intensité.

Ce dernier n'avait en effet pas compris ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour sortir ce genre de chose si grotesque . Il en était d'ailleurs rouge de honte.

-Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que...

Mais Draco posa son index sur les lévres de Harry pour le faire taire.

-On va commencer par le début si tu le veux, ria-t-il gentiment.

Et alliant les gestes à la paroles, il approcha son visage de celui du survivant qui n'attendit pas une seconde avant de se précipiter sur les lévres du blond.

Il en savoura toute la douceur et la saveurs de celles chaudes de Draco, quand ce dernier se délécta de celle froide et forte de Harry.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'aventurer un peu plus profondément dans ce baiser, ils entendirent un bruit loud.

Harry et Draco se retournérent alors pour voir Ron, affalé et évanouit sur le sol du salon. Ce qui, aprés les premiéres inquiétudes, avaient laissé place aux exclamation de joies et aux rires de bonheur.

**24 décembre 2005**

Ce noel là fut le premier noel magique d'une longue suite. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy formait un couple très rapidement médiatisé malgré eux. Alors ils avaient décidé, eux et leur amis, de changer d'emplacement pour ce noel afin d'être un peu tranquilles.

Ils s'étaient alors tous retrouvé dans un chalet sorcier en Suisse, à l'abri de toutes intrusions.

-Harry, ca va faire 4ans que je garde cette petite chose et j'esperais un jour en avoir l'occasion.

Ce dernier, à cette annonce que venait de lui faire Draco, eut le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco lui fasse sa proposition si tôt. Certe ils s'aimaient en secret depuis quelques années, mais il n'était réellement ensemble que depuis 1ans à peine. Comment refuser sans lui faire de mal alors qu'il savait tmalgré tout qu'il lui dirai oui, mais plus tard.

Le survivant prit alors la petite boite que lui tendait Draco les mains tremblantes.

Il trouva alors une petite aiguille en argent qui fretillait de plus en plus. Il regarda alors son petit ami d'un air intérrogateur, ce à quoi ce dernier répondit en levant les yeux en soupirant.

-Tu es irrécupérable. Dit finalement en rigolant, ce qui fit bouder pendant 2 secondes Harry, par principe.

-Est ce que tu acceptes que mon nom figure sur ta montre, Harry ?

Le blond avait dit cela sur un ton hésitant, presque apeuré.

-J'en serai plus qu'heureux de te savoir en sécurité à toutes heures de la journée.

Et Harry embrassa amoureusement Draco, avant de mettre en place sa nouvelle aiguille qui n'attendait qu'une chose, devenir un élément des plus importants dans la vie du survivant.

**24 décembre 2012**

Tout les ans pendant 6ans, Harry devenait de plus en plus impatient et pour cause, à chaque noel, il s'attendait à une demande de mariage.

Lors des 3 premiéres années, il se posait simplement la question, mais passait ce delais, il n'attendait que ça.

C'est pour cela que, lorsque Draco lui avoua qu'il devait partir d'urgence à l'étranger le soir de noel, l'espoir pour cette année s'était à nouveau évanouit. Encore un an à attendre car il en était sur, il lui ferai sa demande lors de cette période.

Hermione lui avait demandé pourquoi ce n'était pas directement lui qui lui proposait. Harry avait été catégorique, il savait que ce serai Draco qui la ferai, alors il attendra. Elle l'avait ensuite charié en le comporant à une petite bonne femme qui n'attendait que de se faire épouser.

Ce soir là, Harry s'était donc endormi, un verre de Whisky pur feu à coté de lui, devant leur album photos où chaque noel avait été immortalisé. Il avait remarqué que plus les années passaient, plus lui et Draco se rapprochait sur la photo générale.

L'horloge de la maison sonna minuit mais ce fuit un craquement d'un transplanage qui reveilla Harry en sursaut. Il trouva alors devant lui Draco Malfoy, affublé d'un costume noir et d'une cravate verte en soie autour du cou, un énorme sourire aux lévres.

Le brun, encore un peu dans les vapes de sa sieste nocture, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de comprendre que Draco était rentré largement plus tôt que prévu.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais déjà là ?

-Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on acceuille son mari à la maison.

-Je t'en veux toujours d'être partis je te signale.

-Mais quelle râleuse tu peux faire... Tu fera moins la tête dans quelques secondes.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourra faire pour me...

Mais Harry ne put finir sa phrase quand il vit Draco mettre un genoux à terre devant le canapé où le brun était allongé. Son cœur se mit à battre à 100 à l'heure. Est ce que c'était pour de vrai ou encore une stupide ruse de son serpentard ?

-Ma belle au bois dormant, commença-t-il, ce qui lui valu un tirage de langue, me fera tu l'honneur, en cette période de noel, de faire de toi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en m'épousant ?

Harry ne pût s'empêcher de rire devant la tournure cavaliére qu'avait entreprit Draco. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose dans ce genre, mais réellement l'entendre lui faisait chaud au cœur, car il le connaissait au final par coeur.

-J'accepte de me rendre heureux.

Il se mit à hauteur du blond et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait et, pendant que Draco lui mit la magnifique bague en or orné d'un rubis il lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Joyeux Noel ».

FIN.


End file.
